Project Summary Targeted Resource The Targeted Analysis Resource is a multi-disciplinary full service exposure biomarker program designed to integrate environmental health measures into existing NIH funded studies. We will integrate with the other Resources/Cores broadly through monthly Executive Steering Committee meetings of the full Lab Hub team. Other specific interactions and collaborations include identifying new chemicals from the `top hits' derived from the Untargeted Resource screens, integrating the Biological Response Resource's biomarkers of effect to match the underlying toxicology of our targeted exposure biomarkers, and by assisting the Developmental Core in generating new biomarkers and then implementing them. We will work with the Administrative Core to coordinate services, including sample management, receiving, labeling and tracking. We will serve as expertise consultants with the Coordinating Center, PI/Clients and other Resources/Cores to match the goals of the parent study to the exposure biomarkers to be measured, factoring in study design, population age, biological specimen type, phenotypes to be studied and analytical chemistry concerns. We will collaborate with the Data Center in the management of results reporting, ensuring that data are properly formatted and have sufficient metadata, as well as participate in the analysis of exposure/phenotype relationships. This Resource will use established methods and procedures in the preparation of samples for analysis and will develop state of the art inter-laboratory QA/QC procedures which will consider standard issues such as intra- class correlation, but also data base management through our use of state-of-the-art laboratory information management software. This will ensure proper sample tracking and data generation/reporting that avoids mismatches of samples to results. The Targeted Resource will maintain the necessary analytical instruments and equipment to serve the research needs of the CHEAR Network and participate in the Annual Workshop Seminar program described in the Administrative Core. QA/QC protocols and standard operating procedures for all target compounds have been established to maintain the quality of the chemical analysis. We already participate in several inter-laboratory comparison programs for metals and organic chemicals to verify the precision and accuracy of analytical methods and will further develop new programs within CHEAR in conjunction with the other Lab Hubs. In sum, we will process and analyze samples with a high degree of efficiency and accuracy, assist in developing new methods or novel sample matrices, provide scientific consultation and integrate work with the other Hub components while maintaining a high degree of productivity and cost effectiveness.